TeXXXas Dickfuck SeXXXacre
by tommylovesmash
Summary: This is my first semi-horror fanfic... I wrote it when I was going through an emo faze but It's Still good writing none the less! I really LOVE Spongebob! And Sandy has good cheeks... anyways MOO MOO


AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for not updating Bowser's Gym D: I'm currently suffering from author's blocks and can't think of good enough words :,( so here is another fanfcition I wrote a while back! Hope you can love it good :D

OKAY LET'S DO THIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The Big CHUMMY:

 **CHAPTER ONE~ n-nani? Sandy's Chummies**

Spongerbobbie decided it was a good day to get out into the warm vitittymon sun D big D oh DDDDDDDDDD. Today was D-day, the day of Sandy's party! He's been looking forward to this event for a while! He even brought a potato chip, oh oh oh i LOVE party favors oh so. Yes. Anyway, Spongeboy me Bob walked like a fucking fag all the way to his squirrelfriend's house. "LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA and ed and edd and eddy(fav if you get it) LA LA!"

Sandy and Spongeman have grown partially close and he as jumping in his boots to see what she had in store~. As Spongenob had thought this, he ran into Mr. Krab (infested bussy), who was dressed in full suit bondage gear.

"AHOY, me landlubber!"

' long sweaty eyes looked at sponge man in the eyes he screamed(foreshadowing) his eyes grew and pulsated and became really hard(foreshadowing).

"You look like a pile of me moneeh… in me safe…..boyeh" Mr. Krabs quickly rubbed one out and walked with Spongebob to the glass air dome of sex rituals (but they don't know it's a sex ritual dungeon yet so shh don't tell! it's secret baby)! They there now they walk up to metal door ding dong ring the doorbell.

SandSpongebob used his nose to ring the doorbell ding dong. Sandy greeted them with an open arms and a bra with no clasp. "Well yeehaw howdy my mans! Put These water bowls on your head to stimulate your need to breathe water! (she spiked their bowls with tainted rubbing alcohol)" Sandy Said to Spongeboy and Mr. Krabondages. "I'm DIRTY DAn!" yelled Patrick from inside and sandy zYelled "TRIGGERED." And she peed and then farted, that's lgbt awareness faggotz!

Plankton and Karen chummed to the party late late, but they still managed to get in with the barnacle shots! They danced and danced and ate acorns galorw! The bee-bee-boo-boo-boo-bop song played an Mr. Krab$ stripped! SILLY BOY! After a few hours dry humping, drinking, and fingering they decided it was time to start the ritual.

Sandy gave everyone their robes and hoods. They donned their robes and hoods and Sandy set up a pre-burning wooden cross. "Y'all ready to be r*cist as fucking hell?! This is how we do it in the South!" said Sandy in her british Accent. "DOWN WITH CIS! ANCHOVIES MAKE US PISSED! KILL THEM ALL AND WELL! DOWN THEY GO TO HELL!" they chanted this 420,069 times as the fire grew bigger (foreshadowing) and bigger (foreshadowing) with their anger. Gary, the most racist towards anchovies of them all, began to cry for he was so passionate about the genocide of cis anchovies.

All the while Larry hte Lobsta was hog tied (foreshadowing) to the burining cross and being cooked to a crisp while roasted over the open fire :)! ️ ️ ️! The smoke filled the tree dome and entered everyone's lungs. Sandy, however, had a weird mask that blocked out smoke but she can still breathe and she said she had to wear it becuz she is da wizard leader of da Anti-Anchovy Activists (AAA).

Suddenly, everyone passed out due to lack of water infused heroin. Before Spongesponge passed out. He noticed Sandy looking at everyone through her wizard mask… ?Dun-dun?

DUNNNN!

 **Chapta twow?**

 **Now it iS Fuck tiMe**

Hi, welcome back! :) xD

Hi guys, welcome back! Ok, anyways. SpinevBob woke up in a Dark room. He felt like he got hit by an entire airplane. He tried to move but was too stupid and groggy to realize he was...stuck. As he became more aware of his surroundings hi, welcome back! He noticed that he was clawed….? These big meat filled claws looked familiar….too familiar. They looked like the claws that handed him his paycheck week after week, the claws that he would hold while masturbating the person that they belonged to. The claws that would beat him and Abuse him.

"These are, these are, hi guys welcome back! These r….not my claws these are...Mr...Krabs's? D-daddeh?" Stephan realized all too much and well what this meant…...free buffet :V? A voice, a southern british Voice. "Howdeh Pardner…. I've been Waitin' 4 uoo." Spoggle knew who it was. "S-Sandy?" She chuckled, "That's right you fucking baka." she paused, she lit her anchovy cigar. "I lured y'all right in to my trap!" Spuboob gasped, "Gasped!" he gasped hard. Sandy told "i killed everyone. But i Saved u. I love you. I want 2 see u suffer…" she reached for her genitalia. "I strappd u 2 my tree using Mr. Krabs's claws. Bite his succulent claws and u might be able to escapé… ;o)"

SpinevBob began to bite into the hard claws, shattering all of his teeth. The blood tasted and felt so good. He was trying to hard to puncture the hard surface to get to the plump juicy meat, but his teeth begged to differ. Sandys aggressiveness almost made SPONEVKB… hard! He really wanted to masturbate his newly erect sea cucumber, so he grew his second pair of teeth and started to grow teeth and he started to use his teeth that he grew to bite the claws. ... God, he was so horny that it hurt. He would do anything for the extreme sensation of a dead Mr. Krabs bloody orgasm.

Sandy began to violently finger herself at the sight, with knives and guns! It was so violent. All awhile, Gary was slowly making his way twaords SpongeBob, meowing for help. This turned spinevBob on even more….and his extreme horny strength was so much that he busted out of the claws! He ran straight up yo Gary and began to fuck him in the mouth with such a force that his snail jaw broke.

SpinevBob came so hard that it went through Gary's entire system and through his asshole, right into sandys vagina. (Foreshadowing). "I'M PREGNANT!" said Sandy with her sponge squirrel baby now growing like a watermelon inside of her. "We have to celebrate!" Says spongebob"shove Gary up my ass…." Spongebob picked up the termbling Gary and approached Sandy. Sandy quickly grabbed Gary MAckintosh and Spooboob with one arm and turned spppppebob around and shoved Gary DEEP DEEP DEEP in his spongehole. "Back in teXXXas, we call this the TRUE reverse cowgirl."

…Vore

SPONGEBOB hollered and hooted. He was like "hoop YOOO! Haaa!" he wasn't ready! She grabbed one of Mr. Krabs' sweaty eyes and strapped it on her balls and began to smash Gary deep in to SPPOOPPOOPP's spongehole, puncturing his prostate and forcing poop out. BLOOD began to pour out of his anuz providing the perfect lubrication for Gary's tight and snatched Twink snail body. Sandy now pushes in to Gary with her new hard erect cock.

Spongebob AND Gary now both felt the pleasure of Sandy's pee pee. Sandy went deeper and deeper! Gary organisms inside of Spockbob and Sandy finally fucked so deep that gary Cummned and came flying out of spongebob's mouth! He went flying out of spongeBob's mouth and slammed into the wall! SPLAT! He shattered, his lifeloss body combusted into an eternal hellfire and he went to hell. Spongebob was sad but being sad was one of his kinks! (#KINKSHAMED)

Gary's death made them so horny but also spineBob felt sad and be wanged to feel the gap of Gary in his heart and sandy said "I have a good Texan idea and she left and came back and when she came back after she left to do something she had a bucket in her hands" said sandy as she left and came back and when she came back after she left to do something she had a bucket in her hands. "I read this hot fanfic about Eddy x Jimmy and i think We should try something...salsa…" Inside of that bunkit was…..tentacles. But not just any tentacles….Squidward testicles tentacles.

~le gasp! :o0?~

Sandy smiled deciduously :) ← like that!

She grabbed the flopping detached tentacles, belonging to testicles, Squidward Tennis Testicles and balls. /,-;` look at that giraffe |X| .=.e turtle/ anways, she began to lube up the tentacles with the leftover blood from him gaping torn anus! There wasn't enough blood so she squeezed Gary's lifeless corpse for sweet sexy slime, luckily he came so hard before he died That she also used his snail cum.

"After this do you wanna go to the holocaust museum?" said Sandy. "Yeah." said Spongebob okay anyways she began to slide each tentacle, Squidward tentacle, into Spongebob's abundance of holes and assholes. He would ?cum? but his dick shriveled and died?. Without warning, SANDADDY slammed on of tohe tenniscles in spobster's Head and knocked his brain out of place!

SEIZURE

Spongebob began to shake violently as he foamed at the mouth. The tentacles squiggled violently too! "DOH. DOH. DOH. N-NYA~~~ NYA~ NYA~ NYA~ VORRRRRE VORRRRRRRRRE!"

Spongebob yelled as his eyes rolled so far back that they fell out. His eyes began to bleed. Sandy took this as a right away to crawl inside of him and feast on his internal organs for pleasure. She began to slowly make her way into his body, crawling from his torn anus all the way to his brain. Stomach acid melted her eyes off I guess. She was going to save him! She began eating the part of his brain that induced seizures! She couldn't help herself and ate his entire brain! She was blind and thought it was an acorn! With Spobbus now dead, she was trapped in his cold body and couldn't poop her out cuz she ate his butthole organs. She died 10 years later of sleep deprivation. They were together...forever…

ThE eND.


End file.
